poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Rutherford was coaching Raphael and his friends. Dean Rutherford: (blows his whistle) Students begin training! Raphael Parker: Alright, Everyone, let's get to it. Matthew Mikesell: Way ahead of ya, Ralph. Wanda Williams: Here we go. As they got started going through obstacles, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, and Gianna Hoover were athletic. Dean Rutherford: (blows his whistle) Time we hit break! (to Raphael) Raphael and friends did wonderful, Rutherford impressed! How Raphael and friends be great compared to Rena, Lamar, and Gianna? Raphael Parker: Well, Dean Rutherford, we had to start our team effort to begin with. Lamar Wilson: I'll say, I could get use to this already. Rena Sheridan: Me too. Gianna Hoover: Same here. Sawyor Porter: At least we tried not to break a sweat. Jus then, they got a call from their morphers. Raphael Parker: What's up, Faragonda? Faragonda: (on communications) Rangers, meet us at the Unikingdom right away. Raphael Parker: We're on our way. Dean Rutherford: (as the bell rang) Students dismissed from gym! Soon, Ralph and his friends arrived right on time. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, we're here Faragonda: I'm glad you and your friends could come. Bloom: We've got visitors. Mario: Meet Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha from the Sunny Bell, not far from Canterlot. Unikitty: And these are Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha from Jankenland. Raphael Parker: Hey there. Jankenman: Hello, Rangers. Mary Bell: We're very honored to meet you. Princess Peach: And we have three new Mythic Animals for you to meet. With that said, they each came up and introducing themselves. Vapor: Hello, my name is Vapor, I'm the Mythic Rainbow Indigo Cobra. Toa: I'm Toa, the Mythic Rainbow Purple Cougar. Leon: I'm Leon, the Mythic Rainbow White Chameleon. Raphael Parker: Nice to meet you three. Princess Daisy: I sure hope we'll find us a new Indigo, Purple, and White Ranger for Mythic Rainbow. Angelina Rodriguez: Don't worry, Princess Daisy, I'm sure we'll find them soon. Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: It's time to make myself an even powerful Shadow Demon. With that said, Shadow Hornet was created. Emperor Nogo: Shadow Hornet, begin your rampage and destroy the rangers! Shadow Hornet: Yes, Master. And with that, he buzzed all the way down to earth. Then, he started taking over Jankenland and Flower Magic World while covering it in darkness. Emperor Nogo: Now, to cover Jankenland and Flower Magic World with utter darkness. Master Frown: That sounds evil enough. Brock: I can hardly wait what happens if we destroy the Power Rangers. Emperor Nogo: (laughs evilly) Later on, Vapor, Toa, and Leon started searching for the chosen Power Rangers. Vapor: Come on, we must find our chosen rangers. Toa: But where can we find them? Leon: I'm sure we'll know them by their characteristic. Kiko: Let's hope so. Pepe: Which one are the three? With that chosen wisely, Vapor, Toa, and Leon each found Rena, Lamar, and Gianna. Vapor: Hello, I'm Vapor. Are you Rena Sheridan? Rena Sheridan: Yes. Toa: Lamar Wilson? I'm Toa, I've been looking for you. Lamar Wilson: Me? Leon: Gianna Hoove, right? I'm Leon. Gianna Hoover: What is it you want with us? Soon, they explained everything to them one by one. But Suddenly, there was an attack of the Shadow Creepers in the city. Arnold Rodriguez: Get back, You creeps! Raphael Parker: (realizing who he saw) Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Saku: What is it, Raphael? Raphael Parker: It's Angelina's older brother, Arnold Rodriguez, the richest boy in the whole world! Saku: How do you know him besides her? Raphael Parker: He and I used to be classmates in middle school years ago, we don't agree on something. We always compete against each other and he always blames me for all the things I didn't do! Saku: I'm sure you two will understand each other's problems if you tell him, Ralph. With Arnold in real danger, Ralph had to stop these Shadow Creepers from harming him. Raphael Parker: Hurry, get to safety! Arnold Rodriguez: Thanks. As he took off, Ralph felt being appreciated by his own revival who never thanked him before. Saku: Are you alright, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5